


La Vie En Rose

by Magpiedance



Series: Monsters [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: In which Faith is a Siren. Literally.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> _quand il me prend dans ses bras_
> 
> _il me parle tout bas_
> 
> _je vois la vie en rose_
> 
> _-_

"John has been asking about you," Faith says, twirling a white flower in her fingers. "Joseph too, of course. Here, would you let me…?"

You shift your head in her lap so that she has better access to your hair. She smiles beneficently and tucks the flower behind her ear so that she can start braiding you a plait.

"John is utterly smitten with you, although he'd never say it like that. Joseph would probably let him have you too, even though he's quite taken as well. He's so generous like that. Always self-sacrificing." She sighs like this all weighs heavily on her. "I don't think that's a good idea though, do you?"

You wait a beat before realising she expects you to respond. You shake your head and hope that's the right answer. Her voice is so nice.

"No, exactly," she continues, plucking daisies from the ground and threading them expertly into the braid. "John needs to learn he can't just get what he wants all the time by being a brat about it."

She leans down until her face is only a few inches from yours, smiling conspiratorially.

"I have a better idea anyway. Someone else needs you more."

She whispers in your ear and you sleep. When you open your eyes you are to the north; you recognise the mountainous landscape. You can only assume you are in one of Jacob's compounds because there he is in front of you, flanked by men with their guns pointed at you. He looks angry, and confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, and he sounds genuinely curious.

You hesitate. What the hell are you doing?

"Faith wants to see you," you hear yourself say. You have no idea how you know that but you're sure it's true.

Jacob pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Jesus Christ that woman," he says through clenched teeth. "What does she want now? Someone get her on the horn."

He snaps his fingers repeatedly in front of your eyes and you do react, but slowly, as though you were trying to move underwater. Jacob grunts, satisfied.

"No drug does this," he mutters. "What the fuck is she?"

His proximity triggers something, some kind of sense memory, and you dart forward to plant a kiss on his lips. He doesn't react at first, doesn't kiss back. His hands hover over your shoulders for a moment then he pushes you gently but firmly away. You weren't expecting the push so you stumble and plant on your ass in the dirt.

"Of course," he says, not looking at you. "She leads John around by the dick with all those braindead sluts she sends his way now she thinks she can do the same to me. That woman. Good God."

For your part you're very confused. You have no idea why you're doing any of this or why there's some part of you that wants to get up and try again.

Someone hands Jacob a radio and he strides away from you to bark angrily into it. A cultist leans warily over you with his rifle held defensively across his chest like you might try something else crazy at any moment. You try to listen into Jacob's conversation but you only get the bare minimum; 'not a real part of this family' and 'mind your own business'. Faith's floaty cadence sounds so lovely, even crackled with static.

Eventually he storms back over, shoves the radio into some frightened peon's hands then grabs your arm and hauls you to you feet.

"Come on," he growls, pulling you towards a Jeep. "Let's go see my dear 'sister'."

Your hands and feet are cable tied for the journey, which you really feel is for the best. You have no idea if you have it in you to try and escape right now and you don't think you'd like to find out that you don't.

Jacob says nothing for the entire drive, though you can sense his simmering displeasure through the silence. You lay across the back seat and watch the tree line reel past. Eventually he pulls into the grounds of a small manor house surrounded by greenhouses. He cuts your ties, apparently not considering you a threat even with your hands free, and marches you inside. You are pushed in front of Faith, who sits with her legs folded under her in a large plush armchair.

Jacob gestures grandly at you.

“What the fuck is this?” He demands.

Faith puts down the book she was reading and rests her chin on her hand.

“A gift,” she says, in a tone that's only slightly condescending.

“I don't want your 'gifts',” Jacob replies, his anger having lost none of it's momentum in the ride over.

Faith sighs, sounding put-upon.

“I know.” She says. “You think you don't need anything. Don't need anyone.”

She stands and walks airily towards him and he actually _retreats_ a half-step, a hardened soldier frightened of a girl who couldn't weigh more than a hundred twenty pounds soaking wet.

“You're wrong,” she runs her finger along his cheek and he grits his teeth and tries to stare her down. She's not intimidated by him. “Everybody needs someone to take care of them.”

Then she starts to hum and Jacob turns white as a sheet.

“No.” He says. “Stop. What.”

Some kind of golden oldie, you can't place right now but clearly has some significance to him.

The song fills your ears though and you feel _wonderful._ You feel like you could fly.

You are pressed back into crisp white sheets and either you took your clothes off or someone else did but either way you're naked now. Jacob bears down on you with an intensity that's as arousing as it is confusing. Faith's singing wafts through the air which you could swear suddenly smells like cinnamon and vanilla. Jacob covers your entire body with his, as nude as you are. His body is scarred, but lean. Surprisingly fit for a man his age. He kisses you like he's been hungry for it, like he's starving for you.

Faith appears in your peripheral vision and runs her fingers through Jacob's hair.

“That's the spirit, brother,” she giggles, fae-like. “Show us how much love you have to give.”

Jacob whines into your neck, but Faith resumes her singing and he springs into action. He pulls your legs over his shoulders and puts his mouth on you. He wets two fingers and presses those inside of you as well. Faith strokes his back and whispers words of encouragement and sings and sings and sings.

When he finally pushes himself inside of you, long past the point of looking strained and desperate, she starts to talk instead. She tells him about her plans for him and you.

She tells him that you should marry in the spring. That Joseph could do it.

She describes an idilic life where you cook and clean for him and welcome him home every day with a kiss and a hot meal. Where he brings home a fresh kill which he prepares and you store away for later. Where he makes love to you nearly every night, and you hold and comfort him through the night-terrors.

She describes him chopping wood for the both of you for the winter, and you making iced lemonade for him on a hot summers day.

To you it sounds perfect. Every detail more wonderful than the last.

Jacob agrees, over and over to all of it.

Faith looks at you meaningfully and mouths the words 'show him' to you, and you clutch him tighter to you and wrap your legs around his middle, digging your heels into his back to encourage him deeper.

“Most of all,” Faith says, sweeping Jacob's sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes. “You have to love each other. Promise me.”

Jacob manages to strain out the words, “I swear it- ah” even as he shakes and spills inside of you. He reaches out and grabs at the headboard so tight you can hear it splinter under his fingers. His chest heaves with exertion and he sucks air into his lungs like an engine. It takes him several moments to calm down, at which point he leans his weight on his elbows, his face hovering over yours.

He looks at you with wonder in his eyes, like he's seeing you for the first time. Like he's never seen anyone so alluring as you.

Faith brushes the back of her hand against his cheek and he closes his eyes and leans into her touch.

“You too,” she says, looking fondly at you. “Do you promise to take good care of my brother, always?”

And you say “I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [La vie en rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0feNVUwQA8U) by Edith Piaf, obviously. :)


End file.
